1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for dyeing or otherwise treating textile materials.
More specifically, the invention is directed to dyeing apparatus employing a perforated cylindrical beam for winding thereon materials to be treated and further including means dewatering or demoisturing the treated materials.
2. Prior Art
There are known a number of dyeing apparatus designed for forcing treatment liquids such as dyeing, bleaching and other media into and through textile materials such as yarns, tapes and other fabrics that are wound on a perforated cylinder commonly known as "beam". The treatment liquid is forced under pressure to penetrate the layers of material radially from inside of the beam on which the material is wound or wrapped. Difficulty has been experienced with many of the prior art apparatus in securing uniformity of treatment in all portions of the material often resulting in different shades or hues both radially and axially of the roll of material.
To eliminate such treatment defects, it has been proposed as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,324 to rotate the beam during treatment of the material thereon. Such devices are however disadvantageous in that complicated mechanical arrangements and high power consumption are required.